


Finessed by the ultimate finesser

by Fanficlover84



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficlover84/pseuds/Fanficlover84
Relationships: Chris Bey/Author





	Finessed by the ultimate finesser

"Shh. They will hear us love." He whispers in my ear. Yea easy for him to say. He's not the one having 10 1/2 inches of rock hard penis thrusting in and out of him while also hitting his cervix. 

Let me tell y'all how this started...

Covid has finally calmed down enough that we can finally have a big gathering so Jabari decided to throw a NAAW BBQ. He went all out. Great food, dominos and spade tables, Jason and his acoustic guitar, and wait, is that da baby?!...... oh no, it's just Kevin Allen. Nevermind. Anyway as we gather around shango, tahir, and Tory as the has a promo contest. Minnie, Tanja, and Anvia pull me to the side and turn me towards the door. I freeze as my eyes look with my celebrity crush, impact wrestling hottest rising star, Chris Bey. You know you always plan out what you would say if you ever met them face to face? Well let me tell you that won't work. I couldn't get my brain to work. He walks over to me and engulfs me in a hug. "It's nice to finally meet you." I say once I find my voice. "Likewise." He says. Before he breaks to hug he slips one hand on my butt cheeks. I gasp, not expecting that and I feel moisture between my legs. He walks away and I'm still in shock. "You ok sis?" Tanja asks me. "He grabbed my ass" I finally say. All three share I look that I don't understand. A few hours go by and we move the party into the house. Everyone who hasn't left gather round to watch summer slam. I go into the room I'm staying in and head to the bathroom to freshen up. When I walk out Chris is sitting on the bed, almost like he's waiting for me. My brain quits on me again when he smiles at me. He gets up walks until he backs me against the wall. One hand above my head, the other resting on my thigh. "So Crystal, you always talked about things you wanted to do to me in your post and memes," as he speaks his hands goes higher up my thigh and his voice gets lower and sexier, "so show zaddy what you can do." I hesitate for half a second before I take his shirt off and undo his pants. Once he's almost naked i push him into the bed and slowly unzip my sundress, leaving in a pool in the floor as he takes in my purple and black lacy bra and thong. I unclaps my bra and take my arms out first, holding it on by the cups, before i let it fall to the floor. He groans as he takes in the sight of my bare breasts. I sway my hips as walk towards the bed, I stop at the foot of the bed and wiggle out of my thong, silently thanking past me for getting a wax done, and crawl up his body stopping at his still clothed member. I slide his Calvin Klein underwear off him, freeing his hardness. I almost grabbed my clothes and ran. It's HUGE! But i ain't no punk so first try to wrap one hand around him before realizing i needed both for this monster. I jerk him until i see a bead of pre cum come out. I must know how he tastes. I lick his head making his hiss in pleasure. I take as much as i can in my mouth, pausing to take a derp breatj through my nose before I inhale all of him, letting him hit the back of my throat. I move my head up and down as I massage his sack. Earning me a sound between a moan and a growl. I move on my own until he starts the thrusts roughly in my mouth. I let him f*ck my face until I feel him shot streams if cum down my throat. I take over again so i can get him back hard because im nowhere near done with him. When i feel him expand I quickly raise my head and position myself over him. We lock eyes as i slowly lower myself on him, watching ad his eyes roll back. I smirk then twist my body around without him slipping out and begin to ride him backwards. He keeps his moans low but makes sure to slap my ass hard as it bounces on him. Suddenly he sits up and and turns me around do im facing his had he pistons his dick inside me. I moan loud and that's when he shushes me telling me people will hear. So i bite down on his shoulder to stifle my moans as he thrusts his hips faster and harder. I have to end my punishment, my poor overstimulated clit needs rest so right when i climax i tighten my p*ssy around his d*ck. "FFFFFFU........."Is all he gets out hus mouth before i slap my hand over it. Watching his eyes roll and shut as i feel him throb inside me as ropes of cum shoot inside me. We stay naked as we both need to compose ourselves. I finally let him slide out, moaning a little, and going to the shower to freshen up again. I come out and get dressed and rejoin the party. "And where have you been?" Minnie asks with a knowing look. Before i could speak chris says "she was getting finessed." Then shoots me a wink. 

Well he's not wrong


End file.
